The Artistic View
by Dee8907
Summary: Post-Goodbye Toby. A oneshot about Pam's initial reactions to leaving Scranton and spending her summer in the big city.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. I really wish I did own these characters, but sadly I do not.

A/N: This is my first fanfiction in five years. Please leave me some feedback!

The Artistic View

The big, bright lights of the city that never sleeps light up the black sky and creates a contrast that can only be described as a thing of beauty. The Brooklyn Bridge stands out alone across the water and the view is nothing short of artistic. The hum of the people and the honking of the cars sound like music to the ears of many. Unfortunately, this romanticized image had become increasingly difficult for Pam Beesly to see after only a few days away from Scranton, Pa.

Within a few short hours of arriving, Pam had managed to get scolded by three difficult taxi drivers for not knowing the unsaid rules between drivers and pedestrians. While exploring the city, she had forgotten which train to use to get back to her apartment. To top it all off, when she returned, her nineteen-year-old, new-to-independent-living neighbors seemed to believe that life in the real world consisted only of loud music, laughing, and drinking until the early hours of the morning.

She thought once she began classes and started working towards new skills that she would feel more confident about her decision to leave Scranton for the summer. That was not the case. Life as a new college student was even more of a struggle than being a new NYC resident. She felt intimidated by all her fellow students. They all had their own digital portfolios and seemed to be taking these classes to fulfill requirements more than to actually learn the programs from scratch. Looking around, she felt completely out of place. Sitting next to barely twenty-year-old students and seeing how advance they were in comparison really took a toll on her self-esteem. Add in daily assignments and having to actually study for the first time in ten years, and all of a sudden, Pam felt like a child. When the day seemed like it could not get any worse, she was greeted with a notice from the Pratt financial aide office. They seemed to be having trouble with loans.

Feelings of pure failure clouded Pam's mind. She had never felt more alone in her entire life. Surrounded by so many young and talented faces made her think that she would never live up to the expectations the graphic design world. As she approached her room with her head down and eyes clouded by unshed tears, she heard his familiar voice.

"Hey you," he said.

With those two words, her tears spilled over her eyelids. The comfort of his voice reminded her of home. All she wanted was home right now. She didn't want to have to worrying about excelling. She didn't want any stress. She wanted to sit at her desk and only worry about answering the phone with "Dunder Mifflin, This is Pam." She missed seeing people she knew and being able to eat with others she's known for years. She missed laughing. And most of all, she missed him. Somehow, he just knew that she needed him there after her first day of classes. The gesture of him driving up to New York after spending eight hours with Michael Scott seemed so selfless that she questioned why she was selfishly pursuing her dreams. Pam's outlook and views on spending her summer in the city quickly became less idyllic than she had originally pictured.

After seeing tears on her cheeks, he gently pulled her into a big hug and they just stood there. After a few minutes of her falling apart and relaxing into his embrace, he spoke.

"That bad, huh? Was is worse than the day Dwight tried to force us all to eat Mose's beet ice cream because of its high nutritional content? Or was it worse than when Michael wanted more feedback on him and Jan's 'special videos' and asked us if we'd be interested in watching them? Or…"

Instantly, Pam burst into laughter. He knew exactly how to handle these situations. Sometimes, after a bad day, all a person really needs is a good laugh and the support of another person being there. Jim understood this. A lot of times, they got in arguments due to their lack of communication, but after a day like today, sometimes crying on someone's shoulder was the only solution.

"You are going to do great things, Beesly. I've believed in you this long. Do you think I would stop now? You want this and you are chasing after it. And I know you will be happier in the long run. Let's face it; when you are happy, I am happy. You'll be fine here. I promise," he said.

Those simple words gave her new perspective. His determination and faith in her allowed her to turn a new leaf over the next few days. And suddenly, the portrait colorful city lights against a vast sky and the melody of street sounds started to become clearer and visible for Pam.


End file.
